Aijou no mirage
by Takumi-chan
Summary: Version personnelle de la fin de Gundam SEED


Aijou no mirage  
  
Gundam SEED fan fiction.  
  
Avant-propos: Aucun des personnages de la série Gundam SEED ne m'appartient , idem pour la série elle-même, et les droits vont à SUNRISE et tous les participants, près ou loin , de la série en question. Notez que je ne sais nullement comment remplir convenablement ce disclaimer... . Bref je ne tire aucun profit sur la série Gundam SEED. Il est 23h19, est-ce bien raisonnable de commencer à rédiger cette fic à cette heure là... On verra bien ce qu'il en résulte = P  
  
Bon autre warning : le contenu pourra varier = ) (/me chieuse jusqu'au bout =P ), mais surtout, il vous faudra avoir vu tous les éps à ce jour sous peine de vous prendre des spoilers en pleine tête = D . Aucun contenu yaoi (j'en vois qui pousse des soupirs de soulagement U_U ) (je me vengerai) mais pas mal de romance/ooc/angst. La plupart des personnages de la série apparaîtront, mais la fic est centrée sur Clotho (pilote du G-Raider; bon... nous connaissons désormais l'orthographe exacte de son nom Y_Y mais je ne m'y tiendrais pas car je la trouve immonde). Le personnage de Sherrice est de mon invention. Ce prénom vous rappellera sûrement la 'tite p*t* de s.CRY.ed (désolée, à part son nom et son uniforme de HOLY, celle-là je peux pas la sacquer!!!!). Le prénom en question semble exister =) donc aucun pbs =P , pourtant je tiens à signaler la complète propriété de SUNRISE et de ses partenaires sur s.CRY.ed. Voilà~~~ ma b.a. est faite =D.  
  
Chapitre 1: Native.  
  
~ "C'est lorsque j'étais au point le plus bas de mon existence que je l'ai rencontré." ~  
  
Après les événements survenus à Orb puis à Victoria, la plupart des jeunes Naturels nourrirent un étrange sentiment vis-à-vis de cette guerre qui ne semblait plus finir. Parmi ceux qui avaient préféré s'engager, on remarqua un grand pourcentage de diplômés. Ainsi, quelques-uns de cette élite furent réquisitionnés sur la base stationnée sur la Lune. L'équipage du Dominion se présentait peu à peu au service de rattachement. Le capitaine de ce second Archangel-class, regardait d'un air impatient les jeunes recrues, l'une d'elle retenue son attention. Tout en consultant le dossier des affectations, elle s'en approcha...  
  
"Seconde classe Kerlsen?" "Oui! " répondit-elle en saluant sa supérieure. "Votre dossier est un exemple pour tous les nouveaux attachés à ce vaisseau. Je suis heureuse de vous compter à bord. " "Ah...Oui, Capitaine!! C'est un grand honneur pour moi d'être parmi l'équipage du Dominion." "En lisant votre dossier, j'ai pu tout même constater que c'était là votre première affectation à un vaisseau de guerre, qui plus est dans l'espace. J'espère que ce détail ne gênera en rien votre vie à bord, ni vos capacités..." "Non, Capitaine. Je me suis permise un entraînement à ce propos. Et je me montrerai digne de mon poste." "L'administration semble être votre fort, vous me serez d'un grand secours. Je vais de suite vous affecter à mon bureau. Mais...pourquoi avez-vous choisi la section médecine?" "J'aimerai me montrer le plus utile possible... Si la médecine n'est pas ma matière forte, je me sens tout à fait à la hauteur pour autant. Je...J'espère ne pas me montrer trop arrogante à parler ainsi, Capitaine..." "Il n'y a rien de mal. Cependant, faites attention à vous, vous êtes la seule seconde classe féminine à bord, les railleries ne vont pas manquer. C'était là mon seul souci."  
  
Elles continuèrent leur discussion tout en montant à bord du Dominion. Ce grand vaisseau transporteur avait reçu quelques modifications afin de se permettre les capacités d'un vaisseau de guerre. De couleurs sombres, il semblait surgir des plus noirs desseins de cette humanité en proie à la solitude et au désespoir... Evidement, les deux femmes retinrent l'attention de tous. Le regard glacé du capitaine Badgiruel calma les échos naissants.  
  
La jeune fille laissa sa supérieure à ses affaires, et s'en alla trouver ses quartiers. Comme elle était la seule seconde classe à bord, elle fut envoyée vers le dortoir des sous officiers féminins, afin d'éviter tout débordement. Elle installa le peu d'affaires qu'il lui avait été autorisé de prendre. A vrai dire, elle ne laissait aucune famille sur Terre ni sur aucune colonie. Le soldat idéal...Sans attache, elle n'avait alors que son travail à cœur. Le dit-dortoir comportait trois paires de lits superposés. Elle s'accommoda de choisir le premier, au plus près du sol. Elle mesura sa chance d'avoir pu parler si tôt au capitaine du Dominion...Finalement, les rumeurs sur la fameuse capitaine en second du vaisseau rebelle ArchAngel lui semblaient peu fondées. Certes le Capitaine Badgiruel ne souriait pas à tout va mais elle lui inspirait confiance et respect, des valeurs qui semblaient ne plus rien signifier en ces temps... La seule chose qui l'inquiétait quelque peu, était la mission du Dominion. Les événements récents lui faisaient craindre l'arrivée d'un personnage qu'elle souhaitait ne jamais avoir en face à face. Et alors qu'elle finissait de ranger ses affaires, l'annonce du décollage en vol d'essai se fit entendre à travers tout le vaisseau...  
  
Sherrice: "Nous y voilà...ce n'est plus le moment de reculer!"  
  
Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire sur le pont, aussi elle alla directement au mess des sous-officiers afin de voir à quoi ressemblait l'équipage fraîchement nommé. L'intérieur du Dominion lui fit moins d'effet que son aspect externe, mais pourtant elle ressenti un grand sentiment de mélancolie. Peut-être dû au fait qu'il s'agissait-là de sa première occupation par les OMNI ENFORCER. Après un dédale de couloirs plus neutres les uns que les autres, elle arriva à la pièce des sous-officiers. Personne.  
  
"Etrange" pensa t-elle.  
  
Et pourtant non. Il avait été décidé en haut lieu de ne pas encombrer de personnel ce tout nouveau bâtiment de guerre. L'équipage lui-même ne contenait pas forcément que la dite élite, un savant choix ayant été fait à ce propos.  
  
Quitte à s'être déplacée, elle alla se chercher un plateau repas au comptoir du self-service.  
  
"Pas de quoi casser des pattes à un canard", se dit-elle en voyant le contenu du repas. Mais elle avait connu pire, bien pire, et cessa donc de jouer les princesses. Ce n'était pas le moment et encore moins le lieu pour se faire remarquer. Elle se rappela sa discussion avec le capitaine...  
  
"Pourquoi mon dossier lui a tant plu? Je n'ai rien fais de si extraordinaire durant ma formation à l'académie...rah...Je ne peux pas foirer tout maintenant!! Vraiment, il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation avant que je ne me fasse découvrir."  
  
Finalement, son repas lui convint à merveille. De ce qu'elle pouvait se souvenir de son enfance, sur Terre, elle n'avait pas pu s'offrir ce genre de nourriture tous les jours. La Terre lui manquait un peu, même si la sensation de vol en espace ne lui faisait rien en soit, le simple fait d'y penser la rendait malade. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire à sa supérieure, l'espace la dégoûtait.  
  
"J'aurai dû le marquer dans ma requête... Après tout, il n'y a pas de honte à détester l'espace. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui a poussé l'humain à s'élever là-haut? Il pensait y trouver quoi? C'est dégoûtant de vivre dans le vide, loin de notre Terre nourricière... Et cette guerre qui pourrie notre sol, quels idiots ces ZAFT à nous balancer du nucléaire!!...Et les OMNI qui s'y sont mis...Ca va finir comment tout ce chantier?.... »  
  
Elle se hâta de finir son déjeuner, et retourna vers son dortoir quand une manœuvre lui fit comprendre que le vaisseau engageait des essais de combat en situation réelle.  
  
"Et c'est parti!!" dit-elle à mi-voix.  
  
Sur le pont, l'atmosphère était plus que tendu pour l'équipage principal. Le capitaine Badgiruel semblait la seule à son aise, aux commandes.  
  
"ça ne va pas du tout, nous serions déjà morts en situation réelle!! Vous comprenez mes injonctions ou non?!" "Capitaine, une demande de la flotte du quartier général." "..."  
  
A l'intérieur du Dominion...  
  
"Et voilà!!...Je me suis perdue!...Quelle idée de faire tous les couloirs de la même couleur!! Même pas un panneau pour indiquer le secteur!...Rah, je voudrais dire ses quatre vérités à l'ingénieur de ce bâtiment tiens!! Qu'il rôtisse en enfer le bougre!!"  
  
Sherrice continua dans son entêtement, et fini par entendre des voix qui filaient tout droit vers elle.  
  
"Merde~~~...Si je me fait choper dans un secteur où même mon ombre est interdite, je suis cuite..."  
  
Elle se plaqua contre le mur, prête à sortir la première excuse bidon pour sauver sa pauvre tête d'une situation embarrassante.  
  
Un gradé suivi d'un jeune homme blond passèrent devant elle, dans le couloir à la transversale de celui où elle se tenait.  
  
"Que fait un civil ici? Il nous a rejoint en route on dirait, ça me rassure encore moins... Que diable cache le Dominion?"  
  
Elle s'avança, maintenant que le danger lui semblait écarté, et se rendit compte que les deux hommes étaient entrés sur le pont. Elle fixa cette porte qui la séparait de ce qui lui semblait son avenir même...  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? C'est en restant ainsi que je vais attirer les soupçons... Je dois me calmer, je n'ai rien à craindre après tout. Allez, retournons vers le dortoir, m'allonger un moment me fera le plus grand bien après ce petit tour forcé..."  
  
Elle appliqua sa main sur la rampe automatique et se laissa porter le long du couloir, espérant retrouver des repères la menant à ses quartiers. Et il se fallu de peu qu'elle ne percute à un croisement un autre jeune blond...  
  
"Ah!!Je..Pardon!..." Un regard empreint de dédain lui fut sa seule réponse...  
  
-"Connard" pensa-t-elle.  
  
A y regarder de plus près, ils étaient trois. Le garçon blond avait passé son chemin après ce court intermède et se dirigeait vers le pont . Elle ne le détailla pas davantage, préférant lui accorder toutes sortes d'incantations haineuses en pensée... En revanche les deux autres attirèrent son attention, notamment celui aux cheveux roux. Pourtant, en y regardant mieux, leur tenues, de pilotes somme toute, la firent sourire tellement elle les trouvaient d'un ridicule achevé. Le troisième garçon avait des cheveux vert clair mais surtout des yeux à des années lumière de la réalité et elle ne pu réprimer un sentiment de panique. Le rouquin s'arrêta face à elle...  
  
"Il ne fallait pas traîner là!" lui dit-il avec un air ravi. Sherrice recula, par dégoût de tant d'audace et s'éloigna au plus vite de ce trio d'idiots.  
  
Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la suivi du regard tout en continuant vers le pont. Et la porte s'ouvrit pour ces trois émissaires sortis d'on ne sait où...  
  
Chapitre 2: Finished shapes.  
  
Sur le pont, le capitaine fut présentée au directeur de l'armement des forces alliées: Muruta Azraël. Il ne tarda pas à lui indiquer le but de sa présence à bord: observer le Dominion dans sa mission d'annihilation de l'ArchAngel. La jeune femme ne put contenir sa surprise face à cet aveu dit sur un ton si léger. Il lui fallait donc maintenant affronter son ancienne supérieure sur l'ArchAngel, Murrue Ramius. Azraël, rejoint entre-temps par le trio qui croisa Sherrice, engagea la présentation de ceux-ci auprès de la capitaine.  
  
"Le même âge que la seconde classe Kerlsen..." murmura-t-elle. Azraël: " Qui est cette Kerlsen?" Natarle:" Notre seule seconde classe à bord, la plus jeune de notre équipage donc." Azraël: "Oh~~!...Elle vous pose déjà problème?" Natarle: "Au contraire monsieur, c'est une jeune recrue des plus admirable si l'on en juge son dossier. J'espère qu'elle s'intégrera vite à notre vaisseau, celui-ci étant sa première affectation et son premier vol en espace." Azraël: "Contactez-là. Elle servira de guide à nos pilotes." Natarle:" Sauf votre respect, j'aimerai qu'elle soit autre chose qu'une coursière. De plus, je l'ai déjà affectée à mon service." Azraël: "Mais c'est parfait!! Qu'elle nous rejoigne au plus vite." Natarle:"...bien..."  
  
_"Seconde classe Kerlsen, Seconde classe Kerlsen, vous êtes demandée d'urgence sur le pont. Seconde classe Kerlsen, vous êtes demandée d'urgence sur le pont."_  
  
"Quoi?...Mais j'en viens!;_; enfin, presque..."  
  
Elle rebroussa donc chemin, pourtant arrivée si proche de son dortoir.  
  
"Seconde classe Sherrice Kerlsen, capitaine!!" lança-t-elle avant d'actionner l'ouverture de la porte. Et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, la première pensée de Sherrice fut "Enfuis-toi loin de ce vaisseau!!!" Evidemment, face à elle, les trois garçons qui l'avaient si chaleureusement croisée, mais surtout, cet homme blond qu'elle reconnu immédiatement: Muruta Azraël. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu tout à l'heure? Oublier le visage de l'ange de la mort, voilà le plus bel outrage qu'elle venait de s'offrir.  
  
Azraël:"Oh~~? Toutes les jeunes femmes de ce vaisseau sont aussi mignonnes?" Natarle:"Kerlsen, voici notre directeur, Muruta Azraël."  
  
Et bien quoi? Il lui fallait en plus saluer cette chose prétentieuse responsable de son passé?  
  
Sherrice:"Ah...Je...Enchantée, monsieur..." balbutia-t-elle finalement.  
  
~"Si je pouvais te cracher dessus saleté de Blue Cosmos ... "~  
  
Azraël:"Oh~~... Vraiment trop mignonne. Bien, bien, saura-t-elle conduire nos pilotes jusqu'à une salle où ils attendront les ordres?" Natarle:"Kerlsen, voici un plan du vaisseau, je vous laisse le choix de la salle, indiquez-la seulement aux autorités compétentes. Contactez-moi au moindre problème." Sherrice:"Bien capitaine"  
  
~"Super!...Voilà que je dois jouer les baby-sitter pour ces trois nigauds... C'est même plus du ressort d'une seconde classe, c'est du ...euh...bah voilà, on me cantonne aux basses tâches...Allez, je vais déposer ces messieurs et hop! débarrassée."~  
  
Evidemment, en ces quelques secondes où elle dû s'avancer vers eux pour engager la voie, elle ne put les regarder dans les yeux. C'était tellement embarrassant pour elle, après ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le couloir... Elle espérait seulement que tout se passerait bien et que cela irait vite. Après tout, elle venait de parler avec Azraël, alors, en un sens, le plus dur était fait. Elle remarqua quand même qu'ils la suivirent sans broncher, et dans le même ordre que lorsqu'elle les vit la première fois: le blond, le garçon aux yeux bizarres et...le rouquin prétentieux. Ah celui-là, elle s'en méfiait comme de la peste désormais. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder mais ce qu'il lui avait dit, et surtout la manière, lui faisait encore cet effet dégoûtant de quelqu'un qui a pénétré votre intimité.  
  
"Tu essaies de nous semer ou quoi?" demanda le jeune homme blond. Sherrice:"Hé?...Mais non, c'est vous qui êtes trop lents..." "Hum...t'es aussi paumée que nous, même avec ce plan entre les mains..."  
  
~"Ergh...C'est encore plus effrayant quand il parle celui-là...Si il n'avait pas ce regard de ... "~  
  
Sherrice:"Pas du tout!! Je finis par bien connaître ce vaisseau de toute façon... et puis, il ne faut pas vous sentir obligé de faire la discussion... Je ne dépends en aucun cas de vous, débrouillez-vous!!"  
  
"Hum...c'est pas ce que l'autre semblait dire..."  
  
Sherrice:"Comment ça? De qui vous parlez?  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux vert, et dont les yeux intriguaient au plus haut point Sherrice, s'avança au plus près d'elle.  
  
"Même si tu es sous le commandement de l'autre femme, Azraël t'as muté à notre service. Il va sans dire que tu ne peux faire autrement que de nous supporter..."  
  
~"Non!!! C'est un cauchemar!!argh...Il a des yeux magnifiques, pourquoi le regard ne suit pas? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?!" ~  
  
Sherrice:"Je ne peux pas recevoir d'ordres de ce civil... Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous entendre dire n'importe quoi. Voici votre pièce et fichez-moi la paix maintenant!..."  
  
Elle avait quand même pris soin de leur ouvrir la salle, et commença à s'éloigner du trio. Le rouquin la retint par le poignet.  
  
"Même ta supérieure s'est pliée à sa volonté, qu'est-ce que tu espères, toi, la pauvre seconde classe?" Sherrice"ça suffit!!Lâches-moi tout de suite!! Je n'ai que faire de ses ordres à celui-là! Et je ne vais pas jouer les escort-girls pour trois débiles déguisés en pilotes!!"  
  
Elle réussi tant bien que mal à se défaire de l'étreinte du garçon, comprenant tout de même que celui-ci ne cherchait pas à l'ennuyer davantage. D'un mouvement gracieux mais à la fois plein de froideur, elle les laissa devant la salle qu'elle leur avait donc désignée.  
  
"Cela risque de devenir intéressant, finalement..." "Peut-être." "Tssh... Elle parle trop."  
  
Ils se décidèrent à entrer dans la salle. A nouveau, Sherrice ne pu faire attention au fait que le garçon roux la regardait s'éloigner, tout en refermant la porte sur lui....  
  
Pendant ce temps, sur le pont, Azraël continuait sa petite inspection... Natarle ne le quittait pas des yeux, se demandant quelle nouvelle subtilité le leader des Blue Cosmos allait encore lui demander...  
  
"Cette Kerlsen, est-ce une de vos connaissances? Vous semblez grandement l'apprécier pour une simple nouvelle..." Natarle:" Je vous l'ai dit, son dossier est un régal pour tout supérieur... Je souhaite seulement que son intégration se fasse dans les meilleures conditions, et avec ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement...Qui plus est, il s'agit là de son premier vol en espace, malgré ses protestations, je me doute bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Je ne tiens cependant nullement à la chouchouter. Elle me semblait juste avoir besoin de repères rapides, c'est tout, monsieur." Azraël:"Hum...bien, bien... Vous venez de la défendre merveilleusement. Gageons qu'elle soit digne de vos espérances." Natarle:"Vous semblez préoccupé..." Azraël:"Quoi?~ Cette frêle personne laissée en compagnie de ces trois rustres, vous n'avez même pas réagit?~"  
  
_"bip bip"_  
  
Natarle:"Excusez-moi."  
  
Elle décrocha le combiné rattaché à son fauteuil.  
  
Natarle:"Je vous écoute..." Sherrice:"Seconde classe Kerlsen, Capitaine. Je vous présente mes excuses de vous interrompre ainsi...Je...Je... Je viens de laisser les trois jeunes gens au bloc H-219. Voilà..." Natarle:"Kerlsen..." Sherrice:"Il n'y avait personne Capitaine..." Natarle:"De mieux en mieux...."  
  
"Excusez-moi, kanchou-san~~..."  
  
Il lui prit le combiné des mains et...  
  
Azraël:"Kerlsen-san?~~ Bien, merci de votre dévotion pour mes trois émissaires...Maintenant, rejoignez-les. Je vous confie une autre tâche." Natarle:"Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois..." Azraël:"Voilà~~"  
  
Il lui tendit le combiné.  
  
Natarle:"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, monsieur..." Azraël:"Hum~~ je sais bien..." Natarle:"Kerlsen, effectivement, rejoignez-les et attendez avec eux. Je vous laisse."  
  
~"Prends sur toi Sherrice...ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer..."~  
  
Evidemment, ce ne fut pas avec ces quelques mots qu'elle pu se calmer. Elle regarda avec dépit l'interphone, et se décida à rejoindre ceux qu'elle avait eu tant de joie à quitter. Après tout, c'est en réagissant ainsi qu'elle s'attirerait le plus d'ennuis, alors autant faire avec, et accepter sans trop faire d'histoires... Aurait-elle oublié la raison de sa présence à bord? C'est la guerre dehors, en cet instant, combien de personnes venaient de mourir? Oui, elle avait failli oublier que c'était la guerre. Elle allait oublier sa souffrance, confinée si longtemps dans ces lieux où on lui avait apprit à faire la guerre justement... Ces lieux si rassurants finalement, loin du champs de bataille. Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'un bâtiment de combat, la peur referait-elle surface? Cette menace sournoise et silencieuse nommée "la mort" pouvait surgir à tout moment, dans cet endroit, dans ce vaisseau devenu si dégoûtant en y repensant bien, à errer dans ce vide que l'on appelle espace, univers... Sherrice avançait lentement, la pensée confuse, torturée par ses propres doutes et décisions passées. Elle se retrouva pourtant bien vite devant la fameuse salle. Elle resta un certain moment à fixer la poignée...lorsque celle-ci bougea, pour laisser apparaître le garçon blond...  
  
"Tiens? "Miss à vos ordres" aurait-elle oublié quelque chose?" Sherrice:"Pas du tout. Votre chef m'a demandé d'attendre les ordres avec vous, c'est tout." lui répondit-elle sur un ton calme. "Uh?..."  
  
Il passa à côté d'elle sans pour autant lui accorder plus d'attention, même après sa réponse...  
  
Sherrice:"Où est-ce que vous allez?" "Toilettes...Tu veux me tenir la porte peut-être?" Sherrice:"..."  
  
"Oruga...Mais à qui tu parles?"  
  
Le garçon roux finit par sortir lui aussi. Sherrice ne pu s'empêcher de reculer en le voyant...  
  
"Uhm...Toi? Il y a du neuf? Sherrice:"Je...je..." Oruga:"Elle attendra avec nous les ordres de l'autre...." "Ah?~~~Il l'intègre à notre unité?" Oruga:"J'en sais rien et j'm'en fiche pas mal soit dit en passant..." Sherrice:"A...Attendez, je ne peux pas vous laisser déambuler comme ça, prenez le plan avec vous au moins!..." Elle le lui tendit, plus que timidement... Le rouquin le lui prit des mains, avec une vivacité qui coupa toute voix à la pauvre Sherrice.  
  
"Ehéhé... Tu lui fiche la trouille, Oruga..." Oruga:"Elle a qu'à partir si elle est pas heureuse..." Sherrice"Je vais vraiment finir par vous accompagner si vous traînez plus longtemps à vous congratuler en sarcasmes dignes de gamins..." Oruga:"Eh?... Elle mordrait presque... Allez files moi ce plan, toi, j'en peux plus..."  
  
~"Ergh...T'as jamais appris la politesse toi? Dire ça en ma présence, aucun savoir-vivre mister blondinet..".~  
  
"Te perds pas en chemin quand même!!" Oruga:"Commences pas à flamber, Clotho..."  
  
~"Clotho?...C'est son nom à celui-là donc..."~  
  
Oruga laissa les deux jeunes gens. Même de dos, il conservait une attitude bougonne, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait à Sherrice. D'ailleurs, elle s'étonna enfin de ne pas avoir vu le troisième larron pointer son nez ... Elle l'aperçu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte: il dormait sur le divan laissé à leur disposition.  
  
~"Mais...c'est quoi ces trois rigolos?!..."~  
  
"Alors? T'es avec nous maintenant?" Sherrice:"Ah?!...ah..." "Hum....Pas très loquace^^" Sherrice:"Face à trois gars dans votre genre, j'ai pas vraiment ..." "hu?Pas vraiment quoi?" Sherrice:"Rien, je vais me reposer moi aussi..."  
  
Elle passa devant lui en évitant son regard. S'avancer vers le divan où le troisième garçon avait élu son territoire ne fut guère chose aisée pour elle. Décidément tout allait de travers depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce vaisseau...et cela allait de mal en pis avec la venue des trois garçons. Elle regardait encore l'endormi...  
  
~"C'est la belle vie pour toi mec?...=_=; "~  
  
Sherrice:"Et lui? Il est toujours comme ça?" "Hum...D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, oui" Sherrice:"..."  
  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter d'autre. L'ambiance lui semblait déjà moins pesante... Peut-être dû à "l'endormi" ...Sherrice se surprit en ressentant une certaine quiétude. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que chahut et bouleversement dans le peu de temps où elle les avait croisé, voici que le temps s'arrêtait en leur compagnie...Elle apprécia le silence nouvellement installé. Tout était allé si vite...L'embarquement, le retour d'Azraël dans sa vie, suivi de ses trois émissaires plutôt collants et indigents de prime abord. Pourquoi le choix qu'elle avait pris lui semblait si rude à présent? Elle était parvenue à se hisser dans les sphères militaires avec les honneurs, elle, la plus jeune de sa promo. Ce n'était que de par sa propre volonté, sans parents la poussant à agir pour un lendemain sans coordinateurs. Les souvenirs commençaient à remonter...La neige et son visage lui souriant. Depuis combien d'années avait-elle gardé cachée sa photo? Sherrice n'était plus à l'intérieur du Dominion. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, ici comme nul part, face à son passé. Ce dernier n'avait plus le visage qu'elle lui avait donné...Qui était donc cette étrangère?  
  
~"Non!!!"~  
  
"Sherrice?...hé!!" "...eh, quoi?..." "Hum...T'étais dans ton ti monde..." "ah...C'est la première fois que je suis dans un vol spatial, ça me tourne la tête, je ne vais pas tarder à m'habituer quand même je pense...Mais, d'où tu connais mon prénom??" "...-_- C'est toi qui t'es présentée en entrant sur le pont....crétine!" "De quoi je me mêle, le rouquin!?" "Venant d'une rousse ça passe mal -_-"  
  
Il l'agaçait. Pourquoi se montrait-il toujours si...Si quoi d'ailleurs? N'était-ce pas plutôt elle qui réagissait de façon disproportionnée?  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard. A nouveau, elle voulait les quitter, ces idiots. De plus en plus en proie à ses pensées les plus secrètes et douloureuses, Sherrice remarqua quelque chose: l'endormi la fixait tel un carnassier aux aguets.  
  
Et ils auraient pu continuer longtemps à s'observer mutuellement si Clotho n'avait pas coupé court à ce petit jeu...  
  
Clotho:"Eh!! Tes affaires sont arrivées..."  
  
Un grognement fit office de réponse.  
  
Sherrice se leva, profitant de la diversion involontaire, et quémanda une demande d'aide auprès des hommes qui venaient de porter les affaires des trois jeunes gens. Ils lui répondirent que Azraël ne tarderait pas à se manifester... Elle pressentit une manœuvre imminente pour le Dominion.  
  
~"Déjà sur le champs de bataille? J'aurai dû m'en douter...Nous avons à peine entamer les exercices du vaisseau, que nous quittions la Lune à vive allure...Et ces trois types? Ils pilotent quelque chose de spécial?"~  
  
La sonnerie peu attrayante du téléphone de la salle la sortit de son introspection...  
  
"Seconde classe Kerlsen, j'écoute." "Veuillez me rejoindre immédiatement dans mes quartiers."  
  
~"Azraël?!"~  
  
"...Oui, monsieur..."  
  
Elle raccrocha aussi sec. Telle une sauvegarde. A nouveau seule dans son esprit, à nouveau face à Azraël dans peu de temps:elle ne pouvait éviter le numéro un des Blue Cosmos. C'était impensable. C'était...la fin de tout. Peut-être... Il ne lui restait que cet espoir: qu'il l'ai oubliée. Il était encore un adolescent en ce temps, et elle...  
  
Sherrice:"Bien, je vous laisse messieurs." Clotho:" 'Messieurs' ?" Sherrice:"...Ne me sors pas que l'un d'entre vous s'avère être une fille..." Clotho:"...Non idiote!! C'est un ton bien formel c'est tout, t'es pas plus âgée que nous..."  
  
Avec sa moue boudeuse, le coeur de Sherrice apprécia.  
  
"A prendre sur un degrés différent... Elle te toise mon pauvre..." Clotho:"Boucles là, Shani!!"  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux verts s'était levé sans attirer la moindre attention. Il regardait encore Sherrice. Et anticipa la question de la jeune fille...  
  
"Shani Andras" "Ah?...ah...enchantée."  
  
Elle se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de Clotho l'obligea à le regarder.  
  
"Clotho, Clotho Buer!"  
  
Sherrice le regarda d'un air un peu abasourdi...Pourquoi s'agitait-il en se présentant à elle? Si tardivement en plus.  
  
"A plus tard"  
  
Elle sortit.  
  
Sur le pont, le capitaine Badgiruel venait d'engager une discussion houleuse avec le directeur de l'armement... La légèreté et la suffisance de ce dernier commençait à énerver la jeune gradée, pourtant formée à respecter les décisions de ses supérieurs. Cependant, cet homme aux manières dites raffinées, ne lui inspirait aucune forme de respect...  
  
Sherrice hésitait entre activer son pas ou ralentir davantage. Etre encore confrontée à Azraël lui semblait sa punition éternelle. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire: refuser et attirer l'attention ainsi sur elle; ou accepter et subir les caprices du leader? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? Cela ne lui suffisait pas de l'avoir croisée ?  
  
"Ah? Votre visage reflète merveilleusement toutes les émotions féminines... Quel dommage de vous enfermer sur un vaisseau militaire."  
  
Encore cette arrogance...  
  
"De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir, monsieur? Sauf votre respect, j'aimerais reprendre mon poste au plus vite..." "Quel poste? Vous êtes directement sous mes ordres. Oubliez votre capitaine. Entrez."  
  
Sans attendre la moindre protestation, il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans son bureau, pour finalement la pousser contre le mur adjacent. Un peu mise à mal, elle regarda le jeune homme avec mépris et s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand... "Les plus belles fleurs sont aussi les plus désirées et donc les plus dangereuses."  
  
Alors, insidieusement, la mort commençait à rôder autour de Sherrice.  
  
Il fit glisser sa main le long de l'épaule de la jeune fille tétanisée. Elle aurait presque entendu sa respiration, si son propre coeur ne masquait pas tout son extérieur. Conscient de la frayeur innommable qu'il exerçait alors sur elle, Azraël ne se gêna pas pour continuer son oeuvre.  
  
"Restes à l'écart du semblant d'humanité que je leur accorde encore..." finit-il par lui murmurer.  
  
"Eux? Shani, Clotho et Oruga?"  
  
Cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa colère, déjà mal contenue... Sa main remonta jusqu'au cou de Sherrice, pour y faire pression. Elle ne pu contenir son étouffement.  
  
"Connaître leurs noms, c'est déjà trop pour toi. Je te le répète une dernière fois: tu restes à mes ordres mais ne t'avises pas de les approcher davantage. Eveilles la moindre parcelle de sentiments, amoureux ou autres, hors mon autorisation, et s'en est fini de toi."  
  
Les yeux d'Azraël n'étaient plus que haine. Sherrice ne ressentait même plus la douleur naissant de la main de l'homme, et se demandait si mourir en cet instant n'était pas le mieux qu'il pouvait lui arriver après cet avertissement lui enlevant tout espoir de se lier à des personnes. Même sa supérieure ne pouvait entraver les désirs de cet illuminé assoiffé de sa propre gloire... Certes, les trois garçons ne lui avaient pas fait le meilleur effet mais...dans la salle, quelque chose s'était manifesté et elle aurait aimé comprendre. Azraël relâcha sa pression, et envoya Sherrice au sol. En d'autres temps, elle ne se serait jamais laissé faire, mais dans ce vaisseau navigant en ce vide infini et quasiment inconnu , elle n'était plus rien, si ce n'est une âme perdue...  
  
"Les garces de ta trempe, je m'en méfierai toujours. Douceur et parfum subtile, simple hallucination, manifestation du désir... Telle de la belladone...et je te piétinerai à chacune de tes repousses."  
  
Les yeux de Sherrice ne fixaient plus vraiment quoi que ce soit dans cette pièce. Azraël, ayant répandu son poison, s'en alla, peu soucieux de la laisser dans son bureau... Combien de minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que Sherrice resta au sol? Le temps, la vie, l'espoir, cela n'avait plus aucune logique, aucune valeur. En un battement de cils, à nouveau, cet homme lui avait tout ôté. La tristesse, suivie de l'amertume la ramenèrent parmi les vivants. Des images, elle et sa sœur dans la neige. Un homme. C'est une silhouette encore floue. Il n'émane de lui que douceur et affection.  
  
Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, elle s'était relevée, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même et les larmes recouvraient ses joues. Dans un état proche de la transe, elle marmonnait un enchaînement de phrases à peine audible pour finalement laisser échapper du plus profond de son être ce cri:  
  
"Il a tout pris...Il a tout repris encore. Je suis morte encore une fois, Kanata-san!!!"  
  
_Fin de la première partie_ 


End file.
